<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Power Abuse by interabang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788003">Power Abuse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/interabang/pseuds/interabang'>interabang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Heroes (TV 2006)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark, F/M, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sex, Torture, Violent Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2008-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2008-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:01:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/interabang/pseuds/interabang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elle has some fun with Adam.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elle Bishop/Adam Monroe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Power Abuse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the <a href="https://perdiccas.livejournal.com/78788.html?thread=2142916#t2142916">Heroes Anonymous Kink Meme ii</a>.</p>
<p>This takes place during Season 2, when Elle brings Adam in after capturing him in Four Months Ago.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Elle’s finally alone with him, she lets loose with a blast of electricity that knocks Adam against the wall. He slumps to the floor, already spent from the shock he received earlier that night.<br/>
<br/>
“Though you could get away from us that easily, didn’t you?” Elle says, looking down at him. She casually crosses her arms over her chest as Adam begins to rise, his body shaking all over as he throws her a deadly glare.<br/>
<br/>
“Too bad we couldn't catch your friend,” she says, not even bothering to hide the mocking tone in her words. “He <em>was</em> a cute one.”<br/>
<br/>
“I will get out again,” Adam mutters, but Elle quickly zaps him before he can get on his feet again. He resigns himself to resting his back against the wall of the cell, and Elle approaches him with a catlike finesse.<br/>
<br/>
“I’d like to see you try.” Then she lets him have it, again and again; at one point he’s lifted up off the ground, the force of her current is so strong. Elle pauses to watch him pant and regain his composure.<br/>
<br/>
“Remember the first time we saw each other?” she asks him, though she knows he doesn’t have the strength to answer. “The first time we talked? The first time we... well. Y’know.” She looks down, as if lost in thought, then swiftly moves forward to lean over him, her hand reaching down to rest on his lap.<br/>
<br/>
“We had some good times, didn’t we?” Elle continues, and Adam manages to raise his head. His eyes lock onto hers, and she’s quick to slip her hand down the front of his pants. She grabs a hold of him, and she revels in the raggedness of Adam’s breathing.<br/>
<br/>
“Ready to have some more?” she asks, and doesn’t wait for an answer.<br/>
<br/>
At first, she pumps her fist up and down slowly, letting Adam get used to the lack of electricity in his veins. She watches with glee as he closes his eyes and rests his head against the wall, letting her massage his cock with an increasing amount of energy. She moves her arm faster and faster, leaning in for a kiss, and not surprisingly, Adam allows her tongue to explore the inside of his mouth, to trace over his teeth. He moans as he succumbs to her touch, his dick now rock-hard in her fist, and she knows that he’s about to pop.<br/>
<br/>
Then, Elle disengages her mouth from his. With a smile on her face, she emits her power out only through her right hand - the one gripping onto Adam’s cock.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>